1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device with an ion generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components in electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs) and power supplies, generate vast amounts of heat during operation. As more electronic components are employed in an electronic device, more heat is generated and accumulated. The heat that accumulates inside the electronic device is prone to cause overheating. In general, the electronic devices utilize fans to ventilate heat. However, vibrations and friction on motors and blades of the fans not only make noises, but also generate extra heat. Therefore, heat dissipation devices with better performance than the fans are considerably required.